All I Have Left
by duck-chan
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura lived a screwed life. That is, until he came along and kissed it all better.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Just an idea that popped up whilst I was peeling potatoes. I tried to make Sakura into more of a tomboy rebel person, instead of that squealy Sasuke-kun! person she was initially in the series. So _please_ tell me of what you think of her new(?) persona and of this story in general.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**All I Have Left**

**Chapter 1**

Mummy always said that life was like a box of chocolates.

Pft.

If that was true, I'd be living an Aero bar. Full of bubble-heads and shit.

Yup. Welcome to my life.

I was born as Sakura Haruno. Bitch for a mother, retard for a father. So guess what that makes me?

A bastard-child. Conceived over a one-night stand when dear daddy got horny during a business trip. So he went to a whorehouse where dear mummy worked and wallah! Me.

Being the bitch she was, my mother ditched me in his arms as soon I was off breast milk and whisked us away, leaving dad to care for a bawling, babbling baby. Luckily for him though, this close friend also was a father with a newborn and offered to take care of me until he found himself a new woman, since his own son was around the same age as me or something.

Seventeen years later, and he still hasn't found that woman.

So here I am, stuck in the speckless mansion of one of the richest families of Japan. Lucky me.

The Uchiha family owns a big majority of the weaponry industry of Japan, and still is constantly buying more itty bitty ones to add to their collection. Of course, the CEO of this huge monopoly is that same good friend of my dad's, not that he acts nice to anyone else.

Uchiha and Co. Talk about imagination.

So obviously as you can see, I've been living in absolute boredom (…almost) for the last seventeen years. And still going. The Uchiha mansion has no life. Hang on. Let me rephrase. The Uchiha WORLD has no life.

Fugaku Uchiha is the source of all this evilness. He never shows any emotions, let alone move more than a snail. All he does all day is sit in his study and sign stacks of papers and does whatever-I-don't-want-to-know.

The eldest son, Itachi or something, is pretty old. In his twenties I think. He was a child prodigy, leaving the youngest with big shoe sizes to fill. I guess that genius in him still hasn't left coz now he owns a bit more than half of Japan's shipping industry to add to the family income. Like father like son, he is a rock. Unbreakable. Never talks, almost never speaks, which is pretty frustrating if you are trying to find the kitchen.

The second eldest actually isn't a direct relative. Ino was the only daughter of one of Fugaku's friend's friend, somewhere down the line, and so when her parents became dirt poor, she was taken under the Uchiha care. But when Ino was only around three, hr parents were killed in a freak accident, so leaving the Uchihas as her guardian permanently. I guess the only reason Fugaku let her stay was probably for those arranged marriage things, because I don't think he realizes that those faded out decades ago.

Ino is the only source of life in the mansion. When she is home, that is. She's a celebrity model on the big stage of Hollywood, ever since the rest of her year was finishing high school. She's currently in Switzerland (or was it Belgium?) filming one of those big movie hits, so she rarely is home too. Last time I heard, she was writing songs for the music industry, anonymously of course, and was making billions. My best friend, my eternal rival, though only one year older than me, that's Ino-pig for you. She enjoys her life, even though when she gets back here she has to spend it with dickheads.

The youngest isn't exactly young. Just a few months older than me. So technically, I'm the youngest. And because of this, Sasuke finds it his job to completely control me. Because of his powerful connections and my relation to him, we've always been in the same dorm together, the same classes together, and once even the same room together, though I promptly threw him out the window. Oh, and he's the school's heartthrob. So I always end up heading home with bruises and cuts after encounters with his fangirls. I swear the entire school is full of them.

Their mother, Mikoto Uchiha, passed away a few years ago, and this surprisingly devastated the Uchihas. Not that I'm saying they didn't care, but all of them, not including Ino luckily, have this mask on them all the time, and the most emotion you can get out of them is a twitch of annoyance or a smirk of power. Except Sasuke also tends to punch everything in the face when he's really pissed, which is pretty hard to dodge unless you've experienced it a few hundred times before.

Me? I'm the ugly bitch with the above average forehead and horribly pink hair. Everyone said I have an attitude problem. I agree. I blame my father, who only drops by once a year for Christmas, then flies around the world again for his 'business trips' and would slip a few dating agencies in between. It's his problem I grew up with the Uchihas, and it's his fault that I have to live with them.

So here I am, contemplating on what to do with my screwed life. I'm already half way through the school year, so six months more and poof I'm gone to somewhere. Oh. It's the holidays for two more days. I would like to be a doctor of some kind, though my true daddy thought I could become a great accountant or a pole dancer.

There was a loud crash downstairs, then a long scuffle.

Groaning, I heaved myself off my king-sized bed and slugged the long journey downstairs and a left then a right, left, left, right and a massive wooden door. I pushed the heavy doors open, and prepared my weary eyes for the sight it would behold. I wasn't disappointed.

There they were, Sasuke and his supposedly best friend Naruto heaving and huffing, glaring at each other, oblivious to the mess they had caused. A massive hole was situated right in the middle of the opposing wall, and crumbles of wall and splinters of wood were scattered everywhere. The once glimmering tiled floor was now littered with dust and dirt. Amazingly enough, the grand chandelier was still hanging at the top, though just barely by a single strand of gold.

I was about to open my mouth to snort in a comment at how if his fangirls found him like this, they'd run away in shame, though it would be a lie anyway since he always was drop-dead gorgeous, when someone beat me to it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BALLROOM?" a voice thundered behind me, too close for comfort. Just a tiny notch louder and it would permanently deafen me poor little ear.

"Aa," Sasuke straightened and rubbed the back of his head sort-of sheepishly, completely unfazed at his father's presence. I on the other hand was keeping all my will power to not run away and hide. "My mistake. But Itachi hasn't come back and fix the training hall yet anyway."

Oh yeah. That little story. Itachi began to learn martial arts when he was five, so it became tradition that me and Sasuke were to learn it too, and out of sheer compassion (I think), many of our friends soon joined the private classes. Apparently, Fugaku became annoyed at how the ballroom always ended up in ruins, so he ordered a training hall to be built within the courtyards of our mansion. But all of us have now excelled, that we almost always leave the training hall half annihilated after every serious match, so I always beg Itachi to fix it back, since Fugaku refuses to dish out any more savings to repair it.

And Itachi hasn't come back for ten months now. And naturally, we are too lazy to do it ourselves.

Naruto blinked and scuffed his foot on the once shiny ballroom floor in embarrassment, his cerulean eyes shining hopefully, "Ah gomen Uchiha-sama. We just wanted a spar."

A vein popped on Fugaku's head, "A spar? You call all this," he waved his arms around maniacally, "a spar? You two have just destroyed the ballroom in a SPAR?"

Sensing my cue to leave, I slipped out, luckily unnoticed by the fuming male.

Men, I thought, shaking my head to myself. Those two had more luck falling in an open sewer and dying than coming out of Fugaku's wrath alive. But both Itachi and Ino could do it easily though. I don't understand it well myself, but I think they both suck up to him. Goody two-shoes.

But I was bored.

Lord knows when Ino would be home.

Yeah, I'm acting like a lovesick lesbian, but seriously, she was the best person to come up with an idea. Talk to Itachi, and you'd be standing there for five hours and he still wouldn't have acknowledged your life. Talk to Sasuke, and you'd die from the famous Uchiha death glare or be picked up upside down and thrown out the window into the pool. No that is NOT a blush. But talk to Ino, and she'd listen. Yay!

Somehow, I had ended up at the main entrance of the mansion.

I stared long and hard at the polished wooden frame, trying my best to hate the eternal shininess and looming presence of it. The colour-stained glass mocked me with its horrible multicolour. Yeah I hated it.

I sighed as I stood there in front of the door, Fugaku's thunderings still echoing in the mansion, and the soft, almost inaudible scuffle of the maids and butlers doing their jobs padding the hall. I quickly pulled my pink (yes, pink!) hair out of my face and grabbed my beloved baseball cap.

Kicking my shoes on, I yanked (tried to, but it was more like a desperate pull) the door open and headed out.

I don't know how long had passed, but I guess it as pretty long, because I could feel the prickly sensations in my hand that only meant they were itchy. And my hands only became itchy when a long time had passed. I love my logic.

The bright lights flashed around me madly, one here one there. I had scuffed slowly all the long way to the city, believe it or not, and half of me wanted to see if I could walk all the way to the bottom tip of Honshu.

I gazed almost longingly at the sleek electric guitar sitting too innocently behind the glass window. Ironically, I lived with the richest family of Japan, but I still couldn't have this very guitar. And it was on 25 discount as well. But Fugaku hates music or any form of "air pollution". Why else do you think Ino writes those songs anonymously? If he discovered her secret to that wealthy life outside the family company, I swear she'd be more than disowned.

"Oi! Sakura."

I whipped around so quickly I almost cringed at the sharp nick at the back of my neck. But I knew that arrogant, but drop dead sexy voice anywhere. And to hell was I giving him the satisfaction that I could feel pain in a mere second.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto? I thought you guys wouldn't be home for another millennium," I drawled. I was seriously spending too much time with them.

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Uh, yeah. But we decided to head out."

I raised a brow. How the heck could they just walk away in the middle of a Fugaku rampage?

My green eyes snapped towards Sasuke's last sentence. "What?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped back to reveal the figure behind him. "You deaf bitch. I said that Ino came back."

I was speechless.

I must have looked like either a complete idiot opening and closing my mouth like that, or a goldfish trying to catch flies. I couldn't process the thoughts clearly; if they were food, it'd be a whole mess of alphabet soup. Ino grinned.

"Hello Forehead-girl. If you missed me that much you could've just called…" There it was. That sugary sweet voice she uses when she's being awfully sarcastic. It was funny when it wasn't dangerous. I guess these were one of the times.

"Ano, Sakura-chan. You look like a goldfish trying to catch flies," Naruto pointed out cheerily. There you go.

"Hn. You mean a complete idiot." Oh, I guess that clears things up.

I finally regained my voice. "Ino-pig! What a lovely surprise!"

Ino laughed, and then I saw why she as one of the most successful women in the world. She was beautiful. There was a sharp pang of jealousy in my chest. "Stop acting sweet, Forehead. And stop hiding under that ridiculous cap of yours. Its soo unfashionable."

A new voice interrupted her. "Ino. Enough of your troublesome fashion speech."

I arched a brow at the stranger. Spiky black hair that resembled a pineapple and bored expression on his face. Hm. That wasn't Ino's type.

Judging by Sasuke's expression, he felt the same way. Naruto, however, was jumping up and down, his adorable eyes blinking madly. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next richest man on the world like," he paused, "…like that Bob Billy guy!"

There was a long silence. Sasuke was the first to break it.

"Dobe." And he punched him in the face.

I laughed, shaking my pink tresses wildly, half hoping to catch some male attention. Then I smacked him in the head. "BAKA!"

Pineapple-head nodded in mild understanding, "Ah. You mean Bill Gates…?"

Ino giggled, and latched an arm around him. "Of course, Shika-kun, Naruto is like that! Guys, this is my boyfriend, Shika-kun. Shika-kun, these are my friends Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's that hot guy I told you about, Sakura's the annoying big forehead one, and Naruto's the idiot."

The corner of my mouth twitched at my description. Pineapple-head extended his hand to Sasuke, who met it tentatively. "Nara Shikamaru. Ino's agent."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto began one of his depressing whining. "WHY DOES TEME ALWAYS GET THE ATTENTION?!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Ino snapped, and then in this new, totally sweet voice turned to Shikamaru, "Hey, there's this luxury restaurant that just opened a few weeks ago around the corner. Let's go try it out, ne, Shika-kun?"

Sasuke began to fidget nervously, which was pretty strange for him, and mumbled something about training, before both he and Naruto rushed away. Smart boys. I opened my mouth to stammer a similar excuse, when Ino glared at me in a don't-you-dare-embarrass-me-in-front-of-my-boyfriend way.

And that's how I ended up in a three hour lunch with my rival-slash-best-friend and her boyfriend, and also ended all encounters with any form of fellow human beings, let alone my dear Sasuke-kun.

**Okay…reviews not necessary, but it would help. Mwah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thx for all those who read this story, homebaked by Gaara cookies for _runwithskizzers_ who reviewed. It really helps. Mwah.

**Chapter 2**

Today was Monday. First day back to school.

…

Crap.

_School._

My eyes flew open and stared blankly at the immaculate ceiling, though why a ceiling would be messy in the first place totally escaped my conscience. Good point. Maybe it was because of my sudden loathing of the colour white. I hated white. It was too clean. Hm. I think I should get to school now.

Shit.

**School.**

Almost immediately (I have too slow reactions to be immediate), I scrambled out of my king-sized bed, and brilliantly tangling myself in the _white _satin sheets, tripped and fell onto the thankfully not white carpet. It hurt. The throbbing in my head from lack of sleep finally set in.

Ouchie.

I grunted in annoyance and cradling my precious head in one hand, moseyed my slow way to the ensuite on the other side of the too-far-away wall. Suddenly the walls began to spin, quite slowly at first, then so fast that I couldn't see my own bed. My view of the beautiful world blurred considerably, and I randomly developed the strange fetish to smell the carpet. It smelt so perfumy. Like deodorant.

"May I enquire to what are you doing, Sakura-sama?"

I faintly heard Anko, the head maid, speak softly, but my mind could only register a single string of unified words.

Oh right. So _that's_ why I could smell the carpet. I was lying, probably spread-eagled (don't be perverted) face-down on the floor, my nose most likely squished so that when I woke up, it would look like a pig.

I think I muttered an incoherent response, and then dimly registered someone else entering the door.

"Sakura." A foot nudged my side. I murmured something in Sakura-language, and I probably was imagining it, but I heard a soft chuckle somewhere.

"Sasuke-kun…" I mumbled, and felt two strong hands grab my hips and heave me up so that I was leaning slumped against the bed-post on my bed.

My eyes dragged themselves open, and instinctively, I yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out with the palm of my hand. Yeah. Now I felt awake.

"Are you alright Sakura-sama?" Anko bent down slightly to stare at me face to face, "I found you lying on the floor like a dead fag just then."

"Of course she's fine," Sasuke grumbled childishly, like a small boy forced awake from his afternoon nap, "She probably lost her legs and found that she had to roll to the bathroom because she found she badly needed to wee-wee."

I glared at him. He shrugged and plonked himself next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I guess he just woke up too. After all, he was wearing that loose black jersey and matching boxers (how cute!), black hair was adorably rumpled in all ways, and the pale skin at the crook of his neck looked strangely inviting…

"You're wearing my boxers again." I felt a slight tug at the hem of my shorts. Oh sorry. _Boxers. _To be put correctly, Sasuke's boxers.

I smacked his hand away and huffed. "Well sorry for wearing your precious _boxers_, but _someone _stole my _shorts_…I wonder who…"

I feel sleepy.

Sasuke gave me that Uchiha glare. "It was a goddamn bet. Besides, the dobe has it now, so don't blame me."

Yawning, I murmured a short "Whatever" and snuggled into his toned chest. Boy he was warm. And he smelled like…like…a mixture of rain and tomatoes. Nice combination.

A hand idly wandered to stroke and smoothen my disheveled pink hair, and a strong arm snaked lightly around my waist. Ooh this feels nice.

I was about to doze off and head off to la-la land again when my alarm clock rang. For the second time this morning. Meaning it was six in the morning.

Which meant I would officially be late.

On the first day back.

I yelped loudly and jolted out of Sasuke's arms, much to my disappointment. Okay…I am going to be late. I have ten minutes to take a shower, dress up, wolf down a breakfast, and skate to school. Great.

Sasuke took a different approach.

He cursed "Shit" and ran a hand through his already messy hair, ruffling it even more. In a sexy way. Then he stared at me.

"Get out!" I shrieked (like a normal female) and panicked.

But this was an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha to be precise. So unlike a normal human specimen, who would politely exit my room, he stepped closer to me, smirked and bent down and lightly pecked the tip of my nose.

"Sakura. Calm down."

Brilliantly, I whacked the side of his head. "Calm down? Are you insane? Have you forgotten my first teacher for a Monday morning? Unlike you, I don't have Kakashi-sensei for a teacher. And unlike you, I don't have a free period first thing in the morning!"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

Hugged. As in H-U-G.

Holy crap. Hell has officially frozen over.

"Sasuke? Are you drunk? Are you sick?"

He glared at me again. "No. Can't I hug a sister?"

A sister. For some reason, this hurt. I know I should treasure his acknowledgement of my life, and be actually grateful I actually have a name to him. I know I should be overjoyed at him mentioning that we were friends who lived in the same house for most of our lives. Just friends.

_But I want to be more than friends._

"Of course you can!" I snapped, "but THE Uchiha Sasuke does NOT hug people because he feels they are sisters."

The Uchiha opened his mouth to snarl a reply when Anko's amused voice beat him. "Sasuke-sama, I suggest you stop screwing Sakura-sama senseless and let her get to school on time."

Oh Lord. He blushed. THE boy actually blushed.

Well, it was a cute blush. A light pinky hue tingeing his face, with a cute scrunch of his nose when he was embarrassed. His normally cold charcoal eyes concentrated unconsciously on his feet, and in return, his toes squirmed childishly. Another one of his childhood habits.

I tiredly pushed him to the doorway, and stared at the small blush still apparent on his face. The corners of my mouth lifted into a smile I had mastered to escape trouble, and tried not to turn into jelly as he glared down back at me. Oh he was going to kill me.

Standing up on tippy-toes, I brushed my lips against his cheeks and a finger calmly trailed the line of the blush, and grinned. "So adorable Sasu-chan!"

And before he could pin me down with one of those scary glares, I slammed the door shut and headed for a long shower. Who cares if I was late? As far as all the teachers and staff of Konoha High were concerned, I was related to the Uchihas, and they wouldn't care if I blew up the entire library block. Too scared of the Fugaku Uchiha. I laugh at them.

I tried to ignore the quick thumping of my heart.

The bell rang. Off to next period we go.

I had arrived a miraculously-only-five-minutes late into class, and had copied the Uchiha glare to somehow, someway scare the Physics teacher. I don't think it worked, because I'm a Haruno, not an Uchiha. But he grunted and let me sit down in my spot in the corner without a detention slip.

Now I bustled around the corridors, trying to hold down my skirt as people breezed past me, some knocking me over a few times, me knocking over a few girls drooling at the guys, then getting my own ass kicked mercilessly by those same guys who I stole the only fandom they had.

Let me introduce you to Konoha High.

Actually, Konoha High is _two_ private schools, one Konoha Girls High, the other Konoha High for Gifted and Talented Boys, though most leave that Gifted and Talented bit out. Before, these two schools were on either sides of a mountain, but some idiot decided to move and merge the schools together. So now we have a co-ed school of Konoha High, because no one can actually be bothered to say "School? Oh, I go to Konoha Girls High/Konoha High for Gifted and Talented Boys, which is in fact merged together."

So technically, we had classes individually with Konoha Girls on one side of the school and the Boys on the other. But, every second period or so, the entire school switches ends, so you have the total of two schools crammed into the stuffy hallways. Breaks are shared between both of us for 'social interaction', not that Konoha has any.

Your social status at Konoha High was officially decided on your first day at school. There were two and a half classes.

Elite. Reject. And Others.

If on the first day of high school began with you trading lip gloss and "T3h SEX" magazines with other fellow women, you were classed forever on as an 'elite', unless you suddenly developed a breast enlargement machine which would also skyrocket you to the top. If you were those who actually remembered your homework on the first day, or it had spread you were offered a scholarship into this school, not by means of pure money, then you were sadly classified as 'reject'. Now those select few who are in between, like me, are classified as Others.

The Others are the lowest of low, with no purpose in school, with only one or two friends.

You many ask me how a distinguished girl who lived with Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino (who both were indeed 'elites') was an Other. Well, it was because on the first day, this bitch, Amie I think, 'accidentally' tripped in the cafeteria and shoved chocolate mousse all over my breasts. And to make it worse, she apologized, and then suggested for the nearest boy to lick it off. Being the freshman I was, I looked at her horrified, and then bolted off in tears.

So I was known as a crybaby, a slut, and any other insult you can find in the dictionary. It didn't matter though.

Much.

As I hastily pushed my way through the crowd, I managed to pass the thick of it without more than a single paper cut. I cheered.

But then you should never cheer too early.

Before I knew it, a locker door had slammed into my face, the corner painfully hitting my forehead. Hm. Ouch. I yelped and rubbed that sore patch to hopefully soothe the pain that now spread to all parts of my head. My mind throbbed again. Ouchichi.

The offender didn't even notice.

Okay, I was pissed. Someone just got hit square in the face with your locker door and you couldn't even hear the Bang! that resonated through the world, or feel the fact that it hit solid objects instead of hanging midriff like a normal locker specimen would be.

Hugging my textbooks to my chest tighter with one arm and rubbing my forehead with the other, I chose to continue my lovely journey to my Biology class, instead of unleashing that new martial arts move on that unsuspecting idiot. But jeez I really wanted to show him how it felt to have a horrible bruise on the already attention-occupied forehead.

"Sakura?" The innocent voice of my friend Tenten settled me down from my tirade.

I looked up at her wearily from under my arm which was still on my forehead. "Oh. Ohayo Tenten."

"Are you okay? You seem pissed." Great observation skills Tenten.

Then a familiar large crowd happily sporting rumbles of laughter approached in the corner. Ah shit.

I bowed my head in apology at my good friend and was about to rush off when she grabbed my arm. "Ah, Sakura. Naruto was looking for you, something about his cup ramen allowance."

I released my forehead and gazed into her round eyes. "Please. I need to really go." Yeah, the great Sakura Haruno was begging.

"Sakura-san. Good to see you."

At that sound of his voice, Tenten immediately let go of me and rushed to latch her arms around her boyfriend, Neji, whose stoic face softened as she did so.

Hyuuga Neji. Cousin of my other friend Hinata, boyfriend of Tenten, close friend of Sasuke, captain of the Konoha martial arts team, an Elite. Which was a little surprising, since me, Hinata and Tenten were dubbed the only group of Others in the grade, despite our apparently large connections with most of the Elites.

And because Neji was here, it meant the rest of the Gang was here.

By Gang, I mean the largest group of Elites in the grade, the most wanted males of the school. Well, it used to be most wanted males and females in the school, but Ino and Temari were one year older, so they of course graduated last year, leaving the rest to finish our final year. Let's see. There was Sasuke (duh!) Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, his brother Kankuro, and Shino. All of them as hot and sexy as the one before.

"Sakura-chan! My ramen allowance ran dry so can you please-" That was Naruto.

"Ah. Sakura. Haven't seen ya in a long time…" Kiba for you.

"Morning." An improvement. Shino used to never talk at all.

"Tsunade was looking for you, I think." Kankuro scratched his head.

"…" That was Gaara.

And like usual, Sasuke ignored my very presence.

To clear things up, he only is pretty nice, flirtatious, childish-whatever at home. Which means he gets all the opportunities to make fun of me then. So I guess this ranks itself at the top reasons on my list of why I actually enjoy holidays. Because it's the only time he sees me as Sakura. But at school, he ignores me completely, and doesn't even glance this way. For someone who declared me to be a 'sister' in the morning, I might as well be the mop in the janitor's closet now.

I nodded my greeting to everyone, and then pushed past them as subtly as I could to get to the other block. I really needed to forget those taunts of "What's forehead-bitch doing talking to the Elites?" or "Why is forehead-slut in the same side of the school as the Elites?" For the last five years, I had ignored them. So I won't stop now.

Just as I rounded the corner, the last person to talk to me did so.

"Sakura."

Politely, I stopped and turned to look over my shoulder. "Yes?"

Within a few steps, Sasuke had reached my area of the world and staring down at me in that emotionless mask, his charcoal gaze penetrating my body. All I could do was stare coolly back at his beautiful eyes and wait for the answer. I did just that.

But instead of yelling at me to not forget to bow and worship the ground he walks on, or to curtsey in His Majesty's presence, his eyes trailed slowly up to that appearing blue blotchy bruise on my forehead.

Time just froze over.

"What happened?" His voice was soft, but I found that dangerous edge to it.

I didn't answer.

He growled quietly in my ear and I swear, that was _not_ a shudder going up my spine. His warm breath tickled my forehead, his close proximity driving my insides to an intelligent pile of mush. Slowly, his tongue flicked out and licked my bruise caressing it tenderly, and pressed a quick kiss on my forehead. Pulling back, he smirked triumphantly at me. "There. Kissed it better for you." He sounded awfully proud at what he just did.

I blinked twice, and then regaining my senses, gave him one of those I-am-going-to-kill-you smiles. That smile covering the shock with the ironic sweet bitterness. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Now I'll have rampages of your fangirls stampeding after me for ever bothering the great Uchiha-sama."

He froze, but it was quickly gone and replaced by that same cold mask. "No problem. Later." And he stormed away, motioning for the rest of the gang to follow him.

Boy he was pissed. But he deserved it.

With many appalled eyes drilling holes in me, I myself stomped off to my Biology class.

Done.


End file.
